El corazón no piensa ni escucha razones
by Angylito
Summary: El chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos verde agua no se detuvo ni tampoco volteó, más estaba consciente de que si lo hacía se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, lo haría, pero no por el motivo que el común de la gente pensaría...OJO: SLASH


**Como siempre, los personaje no me pertenecen, son de la increíble SM todo lo demás es parte de mi locura permanente. **

**NA: Esta es una historia un tanto extraña, quizás no será del gusto de todas (y es por eso que si te consideras un tanto homofobica no la leas) , pero hace un tiempo la escribí, es una historia original que hice para un concurso y que decidí adaptarla a Twilight. Siento que aveces es bueno ponerse en los zapatos de los demás y no sólo eso, si no que también aprender a ser tolerantes y a aceptar a los que piensan diferente a nosotros. Perdonen si es que se me pasaron algunos de los nombres originales de los personajes de esta historia, pero soy humana y tengo sueño, traté de adaptarla lo más posible a la Saga. Reitero la advertencia, esta historia contiene contenido de Rating M no por sexo, si no por ser de un contenido fuerte. Espero que disfruten y acepto todo tipo de críticas y halagos siempre que sean con el debido respeto. **

**Angylito**

* * *

><p><strong>El corazón no piensa<strong>

_**" ****Ni escucha razones****"**_

**_OneShot_**

* * *

><p>—Espera. No te vayas por favor. — Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para detenerlo y explicarle lo que estaba pasando, ahora todo dependía de Edward.<p>

El chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos verde agua no se detuvo ni tampoco volteó, más estaba consciente de que si lo hacía se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, lo haría, pero no por el motivo que el común de la gente pensaría, si no porque estaba seguro de que él también quería a ese chico.

—Emmett, lo siento. — Fue todo lo que pudo soltar. Fue todo lo que salió de su garganta antes de que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos y se echara a correr sin importarle la dirección que tomaría esta vez.

—Deja que te lo explique… —El de cabello castaño y ojos azules hablaba ahora para sí mismo mientras caía de rodillas al piso y tapaba sus ojos para ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos. Emmett ya no tenía nada que hacer. Finalmente, él ya sabía lo que perdería si intentaba hacer lo socialmente correcto.

Adentro, una mujer de ensueño — para cualquier hombre — aún lo esperaba sentada en la barra del resto—bar. Se la habían presentado hace años, era la hija de una de las amigas de su madre. Típico.

Según todos "su alma gemela". Claro, su familia y conocidos no tenían como saber que lo que él consideraba perfecto estaba lejos de parecerse a una mujer. Es más tenía nombre y apellido y ese era Edward Cullen.

Poco y nada le importó el hecho de que toda la gente lo estuviese mirando raro, ni tampoco que Rosalie —su acompañante — le estuviera esperando hace ya más de media hora. Tenía el corazón roto, y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez volvería a recordar cómo se sentía antes de este día. Había perdido al amor de su vida sólo por cobardía. A ratos intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus músculos se negaron por completo a reaccionar. Y cada que recordaba lo que acababa de suceder rompía en llanto.

Estaba dando un espectáculo, pero sólo era escasamente consciente de ello. Finalmente sus articulaciones respondieron y logró levantarse y recobrar fuerzas, pero no tanto como para quitar la vista de la calle por la que él se había marchado.

Una mano pequeña y delicada se posó sobre su hombro derecho y aunque no se giró para ver de quién se trataba puesto que reconoció de inmediato el familiar olor a Alcohol gel que ella usaba cada cinco minutos. Era la esencia de la chica que había dejado olvidada hace ya quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Emmett… ¿Qué te sucede?.

—"_Ella no tiene culpa"_ — Se recordó a sí mismo ayudándose mentalmente para disimular al menos delante de la que sería pronto su futura esposa.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de secar con los puños de su suéter las lágrimas ya casi secas en su rostro y para dejar ir el recuerdo de esa silueta masculina que tanto amaba esfumarse por completo en el ocaso de la tarde.

—No te preocupes pequeña, no es nada. Ven, entremos que aquí ya se está poniendo helado. Estaba seguro de que ella no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil, pero no era de las que armaba escándalos, al menos no en público.

Le esbozó su mejor intento de sonrisa al darse vuelta, oyó a lo lejos un par de cotorreos provenientes de los pocos testigos de su desgracia, pero no gastó ni tiempo ni saliva en detenerlos, simplemente se limitó a ignorarlos y a tomar el brazo de Rosalie —quien por suerte pareció no oír los cuchicheos— para entrar.

—Ahora sí, ¿me vas a contar qué te pasó o tendré que pretender que no me dejaste aquí, sola y aburrida por casi una hora?

Silencio.

—¿Quién rayos era ese hombre?. — Insistió dejando ver su molestia.

No quería mentirle, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Edward, un viejo amigo. — Ella debería conformase con eso. Más no lo hizo.

—¿Sólo eso me dirás?. — Le miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no somos amigos, discutimos.

—Eso veo por tu rostro, lo siento. Pero aún así, no entiendo, ¿porqué estabas llorando?.

Un dolor en el pecho le trajo a colación nuevamente el motivo de sus lágrimas.

—"_¿Edward? Pero qué haces aquí…"_

—"_Orinar, ¿qué más haría en un baño?"_

—"_Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿No deberías estar en Canadá?". _

—"_Oh, sí, pero me enviaron por el fin de semana a buscar el resto de mis cosas"._

—"_¿El resto de tus cosas?... Eso quiere decir que es definitivo el cambio". _

—"_Eso parece". _

Edward era gerente en Marketing de una cadena importante de implementos deportivos. Lo habían trasladado hace ya unos cinco meses para hacerse cargo de la casa matriz de la empresa justo en el corazón del país vecino. Sólo venía de vez en cuando, aunque ya eran semanas desde su última visita.

—"_No puedo hacerte cambiar de idea ¿verdad?". _

—"_Por eso estoy aquí, pero veo que ya no tiene sentido"._

—"_¿Porqué lo dices?"._

—"_Já, ¿Qué por qué lo digo?. Bueno supongo que la mujer con la que te besabas hace un rato es tu prima". _

Mierda, se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de su novia. ¿Hace cuánto rato él y Edward habían estado compartiendo el mismo lugar sin qué lo notara?. ¿Cuánto había visto?.

—"Edward_, ella es mi novia". _

—"_¿Desde cuándo?"._

—"_Poco después de que te fueras". _

—"_¿La amas?". _

—"_No". _

La respuesta fue automática, Emmett sólo había amado, y amaría a una sola persona y era precisamente el hombre que estaba a su lado reusando mirarle a los ojos.

—"_Entonces porqué…"_

—"Edward_, las cosas han cambiado bastante este último tiempo. Mi hermana se enteró hace poco que no podrá ser madre y ya sabes, soy la única esperanza de mis padres para ser abuelos". _

—"_Ósea que tú y ella…"_ —Supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—"_Sí. Me casaré dentro de poco". _

Un golpe seco se oyó sobre el espejo de la pared seguido por el ruido de cristales rotos cayendo al piso y algunos golpeando la cerámica del orinal.

Miró las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a formar una poza en el piso.

—"_¿Estás bien?". _—Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a para revisar qué tan grave podía ser la herida, pero el de ojos verdes dio un paso hacia atrás y se volteó sujetando su puño.

—"_¿Qué si estoy bien? _, _demonios Emmett, vine aquí a buscarte, vine para que aunque sea me pidieras que me quedara a tu lado, ¿y hasta ahora me dices que te vas a casar? ¿Qué quieres tener una familia?". _

—"Edward_ yo…no tengo elección"._

—"_¿Elección? ¡Mírate! ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no teníamos que pensar en los demás? ¿Dónde quedó eso de luchar por tus ideales?. ¡Mírate!, Estás complaciendo a tu familia ¿a cambio de qué?"._

—"_No lo entiendes, no puedes saber como me siento_". —Lo siguiente lo dijo sin pensar y de inmediato lamentó haberlo dicho. — "¡_No es mi culpa que no tengas padres a quienes lastimar_!".

Esta vez otro golpe se escuchó, pero no caer los vidrios rotos, más un líquido tibio y espeso comenzó a asomarse por la nariz del castaño. Instantáneamente trató de detener la hemorragia con las mangas de su camisa.

—"_Lo siento… no debí…"_ —intentó excusarse por haber sacado a flote un tema tan sensible para Edward como el de sus padres recién fallecidos en un accidente automovilístico.

—"_¡Pero lo dijiste!. Puede que yo no tenga padres, pero al menos tuve el valor de decirles quién soy realmente y no los engañé aparentando ser perfecto para verlos Felices a costa de mi felicidad". _

—"_Pues aunque no lo creas intenté decirles. Quise contarles que tu y yo nos amamos, créeme estuve a puertas de contarles que soy homosexual y tomar el primer vuelo que me llevara hasta ti, pero entonces Alice contó que era estéril y ya no pude causarles otro dolor. Si los hubieras visto me entenderías". _

—"_¿Pero qué hay de nosotros?. Se supone que hagamos cómo que nada pasa, que cada cual forme su familia aparte. ¿Así es como quieres que esto termine?"._

—"_¿Y qué me dices de ti?. Te fuiste de un día para otro, a penas llamabas y siempre que venías con suerte logré pasar contigo un par de horas, ¿Y ahora vienes a reclamarme?"._

—"_Se que no tengo excusas y tampoco intentaré justificarme, pero tu tampoco pusiste mucho de tu parte para vernos, y ahora entiendo por qué no lo hacías"._

—"_Lo siento"_

—"_Ya no Emmett, dejemos las cosas como están. Siento haber arruinado la cena con tu novia"._

—"Edward_, te amo, eso no cambia"._

—"_Tu novia debe estar esperándote. Será mejor que me vaya"._ —Bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando al empuñar su mano una punzada en ella le recordó que había destrozado el espejo.

—"_Sabes que aunque me case con ella siempre estaré pensando en ti"._ — Emmett nuevamente se atrevió a dar un paso en dirección a su antiguo compañero de cama.

—"_¡Mientes!" _

—"_Es lo que yo más quisiera. Me encantaría que fuera así, pero no lo es, te juro que nada me haría más feliz si amarte fuera tan simple como una mentira"._

—"_Entonces déjala". _

—"_No puedo"_

—"_Bueno, entonces supongo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar"._

.

Un par de chasquidos de dedos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Planeta tierra llamando a Emmett…

Dio dos largos parpadeos y volvió en sí. Hace tiempo que no le pasaba eso de quedarse pegado reviviendo mentalmente escenas pasadas. Aun cuando estás fueran tan recientes.

—¿Perdón de qué hablábamos?

—De que me dejaste sola, y que tienes la cara destrozada. ¿Me dirás qué sucede?

—Te lo diré, ¿pero antes podríamos salir de aquí? No me siento bien.

—Ok, vamos, pero no creas que lo dejaré pasar.

—Lo sé.

Emmett se puso de pie y ayudó a su novia con su silla. No se atrevió a tomarla del brazo, sólo se limitó a caminar a su lado. No estaba seguro cómo le explicaría esto. Pero de algo si lo estaba. Ella jamás debía enterarse de su pasado, y menos de lo que Edward significaba en su vida.

Llegaron a su convertible, abrió la puerta para ella y luego de que estuvo seguro de que ella no podía oírlo dio un fuerte suspiro. Lo necesita, aún se sentía ahogado. Caminó sin apurar el paso hasta la puerta del piloto y una vez dentro del vehículo emprendió la marcha.

A ratos miró de reojo a su compañera. Pero no habló. Ni ella tampoco lo hizo.

Todo el camino se fue devanando los sesos pensando en cuál sería la mentira que diría, pero nada parecía bueno. Lo mejor sería continuar con su primera versión. Se encontró con un viejo amigo y discutieron. Solo eso debía bastar.

—Llegamos.

—Pero se suponía que hoy me quedaría en tu departamento.

—Lo sé, pero esta noche prefiero quedarme solo. Te prometo que ya mañana te explicaré y compensaré lo de hoy.

—Está bien. — Rosalie entendió y no replicó.

Emmett se despidió de ella tal cual lo hacía siempre, tomó con sus manos el pequeño rostro y la besó en los labios, la sensación fue extraña, nunca le molestó besarla, pero hoy, eran otros los labios que quería sentir. Unos que jamás volvería a tocar.

Cuando llegó a casa todo en su apartamento le pareció frio, solitario. Algo faltaba, y no estaba seguro que era. Lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente al baño y mirar en el espejo el resultado del puñetazo que Edward le había propinado. Rosalie tenía razón, su cara era un desastre. Limpió con un poco de agua la herida, luego caminó hasta el refrigerador y tomó de él una cerveza fría. Esta noche sería larga y tenía al menos la esperanza de que el alcohol hiciera de anestésico.

Puso sobre su nariz la botella helada y se tiró sobre el sofá recostando su cabeza en el respaldo de este. Estaba cansado, adolorido y con el corazón destrozado, pero sin embargo Morfeo parecía estar de vacaciones esta noche.

Al cabo de un par de botellas la angustia en su pecho se hizo incontenible, quería llorar, patalear y tirarse al piso como lo hacía de niño, pero eso ya no el asentaba, él era un hombre, y debía comportarse como tal, aún cuando estuviera en la soledad de estas cuatro paredes.

Bebió el último trago y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la botella contra la pared. Se quedó en silencio escuchando como en cámara lenta caían los vidrios al piso. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció dejándolo caer de rodillas a la fría cerámica, tapó con sus manos lo que quedaba de su rostro. Quizás su corazón estaría en la misma cantidad de añicos, tal como los que quedaron de la botella quebrada. Quizás en más. Sólo una persona podía hacerle sentir tan vulnerable y no podía sacarlo de su mente. —Lo perdí.

—¡Lo perdí!. —Ya no pudo seguir conteniendo su rabia, su tristeza. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que de esa manera despertaría y todo habría sido una pesadilla.

.

—"_Debes irte". — Dijo aunque su egoísmo no quería que el partiese. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él entendía perfectamente el sufrimiento que Emmett llevaba dentro, pero no, él sólo pensaba en el dolor que él estaba sintiendo a causa de la traición. Siempre creyó que él estaría a su lado jamás creyó que fuera capaz de cambiarlo por una mujer. _

—"_No Edward, no me iré"._

—"_Deja de comportante como un niño taimado". _

—"_Entiende que te amo, entiende de una maldita vez que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes". _

—"_No necesito oír nada Emmett. Fue un error venir". _

—"_No. Tú nunca debiste irte y lo sabes. La distancia que tú mismo pusiste entre nosotros fue el error". _

—"_Tal vez, pero eso ya no me sirve de consuelo". _

.

Un suave golpe lo despertó de sus recuerdos. Caminó sin prisa hasta la puerta, no esperaba a nadie por lo que no había necesidad de apurarse. Pero cuando abrió la puerta deseó haber caminado más rápido. Sin embargo a pesar de que su corazón se había disparado su mente le decía otra cosa. Debía calmarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé. —El corazón del castaño sintió esperanza aún con esas palabras.

—Ven, entra. No es bueno que te vean los vecinos.

—No te preocupes, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Bueno.

Edward no quiso alejarse mucho de puerta, por lo que sólo se limitó a esperar a Emmett apoyado en la pared que daba al pasillo.

—Sólo vine para despedirme.

—¿Cuándo te vas?. —Intentó permanecer frío, casi como si fuera inmune al dolor que por dentro estaba matándole.

—Mañana.

—No vas a volver, ¿verdad?.

—Sólo vendré cuando sea necesario. ¿Cuándo es que te casas?

—Dentro de un mes.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no hay esperanzas de que lo canceles.

—Edward, no puedo. —Volvió a repetir su vaga y mala excusa.

—Ya lo sé. Y no intentaré pedírtelo más.

—Te juro que daría todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes.

—No sigas hablando prefiero que las cosas queden así.

—¿Ya no estás enojado?

—Nunca lo estuve, pero no puedes impedir que mi corazón sienta dolor por lo que está pasando.

—Lo sé, y no eres el único que sufre.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se habían acercado el uno al otro, pero era claro que la distancia entre ellos no era la misma que hace un rato.

—Salud por los viejos tiempos. —Edward levantó su botella invitando a Emmett para que lo imitara, esta sería su despedida y quería disfrutarla, esta sería la última vez que lo vería y no se iría así como así. No sin al menos probar sus labios.

Como si fueran dos viejos amigos estrecharon sus botellas e hicieron el gesto con la cabeza en señal de salud y ambos al mismo tiempo acabaron su cerveza de un solo trago.

—Voy por otra, ¿quieres? —Emmett no esperó respuesta, simplemente caminó hasta la cocina. Edward ya no sentía ganas de salir corriendo, es más nada le apuraba para marcharse por lo que caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó para esperar que el dueño de esos ojos azules que tan fácil lo hacían perderse regresara.

—Toma. — Emmett le alcanzó la botella. No sintió los pasos acercarse a él en ningún momento.

No hablaron mucho, porque hay veces en que las miradas hablan por sí solas y no es necesario abrir la boca para decir cosas.

Volvieron a beber de sus botellas inmersos en el más absoluto silencio, sintiendo como el alcohol ya se estaba comenzando a mezclar con la sangre, pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos sentía una pisca de embriaguez. Estaban con los cinco sentidos despiertos, más que eso, cada sentido se había agudizando al punto de sentir las vibraciones de sus cuerpos a pesar de la distancia, aunque mínima, que los separaba. Por qué sí, ambos temblaban, ambos querían pararse y besar al otro, pero ni el castaño ni el de ojos verdes daría el primer paso por el simple temor al rechazo.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Edward debía volver al hotel para preparar sus maletas.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Está bien. —Respondió poniéndose de pié, pero con el corazón apretado, no quería que se fuera, y no solo porque ya lo estaba extrañando, sino porque sabía que este era un adiós.

Una vez de pié frente a la puerta y antes de que Emmett lograra abrirla por completo Edward ya no aguantó más y simplemente se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios.

Fue un beso corto pero que para ambos convirtió los segundos en eternos. Era un beso que sólo un hombre enamorado puede dar, cargado de ternura pero que al mismo tiempo es dominado por el deseo. Si no se alejaban pronto esto pasaría a mayores y aún cuando a ninguno de ellos le importaba sabían que ya no era correcto hacerlo. Que lo único que conseguirían era lastimarse más de lo necesario. Más de lo que ya estaban.

El primero en distanciarse fue Emmett, porque aunque su corazón le rogaba seguir en contacto con esos labios su mente era consciente del error que estaba cometiendo.

No se disculparon por besarse, más ambos sonrieron, era el adiós que necesitaban. Uno sin rencores, uno que dejaba a los dos con un gusto amargo parecido a la felicidad.

Edward abrió la puerta y salió sin decir adiós. El silencio que se produjo acto seguido fue la respuesta de eso beso. Desde ahora en adelante, cuando Emmett pensara en él le quedaría la misma sensación siempre. El silencio de este recuerdo sería su único compañero.

Un mes pasó volando, tal cual acaban las vacaciones para un estudiante, un mes ya desde que no tenía noticias de él, a un día de sellar para siempre su destino en los brazos de una mujer que jamás lograría amar. Pero que sin embargo era tan merecedora de su amor y respeto como lo sería el mismo Edward.

Las tradiciones dicen que el novio nunca debe ver a la novia la noche antes de la boda por lo que Emmett regresó temprano a su departamento para terminar con los preparativos. De su despedida de soltero ni hablar, no tenía ánimos de celebrar y por suerte Rosalie no prestó mayor atención a su negativa, total, él no era un tipo que gustara mucho de las fiestas.

Pensó por un momento acabar con esta farsa, irse lejos y dejar a Rosalie plantada en el altar, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no iba a darles ese mal rato a sus padres, ni tampoco a la familia de ella. Tenía que cumplir con su palabra. "_Ella no tiene culpa_"

Ya tenía todo listo, el esmoquin colgado en el perchero, los zapatos relucientes y las maletas para la luna de miel en el pasillo, ya solo le quedaba la parte difícil. Dormir.

Se dio mil vueltas por la sala, quiso tomarse un whisky doble, pero desistió, sería un error emborracharse ahora, podía cometer cualquier locura y ya mucho le había costado quitarse la idea de salir huyendo de la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de ir a la cama cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Pensó por un segundo que quizás había olvidado algo importante con el conserje, mal que mal él sería el encargado de cuidar el apartamento y de regar las plantas de vez en cuando. Por lo que abrió sin preocuparse ni reparar en lo tarde que era, y que obviamente no sería el conserje quien llamaba a la puerta.

—Edward yo… creí que no volverías.

—Lo sé, y no iba a hacerlo, pero no puedo… — Estaba más que claro por el olor que Edward estaba completamente ebrio. Se sentía fácilmente solo con su respiración.

—Entra, no es bueno que te vean así.

Emmett lo tomó del brazo y cerró rápidamente pero con cuidado la puerta, si tenía suerte, nadie se habría enterado de su visitante nocturno.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a darte tu despedida de soltero.

Este hombre estaba loco, pero de la manera más exquisita que podría existir. Se tambaleó cayendo literalmente a los brazos de Emmett.

—Perdóname por dejarte aquí, por irme, perdóname por todo por favor. Yo te amo, lo juro que te amo.

—Shhhh… No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Por favor no me corras de tu casa, déjame pasar contigo tu última noche. Deja quedarme al menos con algo tuyo. Aunque sea una noche.

Por su parte,Emmett no podría haber deseado mejor compañero para este insomnio. Esta vez no se contuvo, ni tampoco se sintió culpable y mucho menos sintió que era incorrecto disfrutar de este último desliz.

Esta noche compartiría por última vez con el amor de su vida, y se dejaría llevar por el corazón y no por la razón que a gritos pedía detener todo esto. Era su última noche como soltero. Estaba a puertas de iniciar una vida que no quería, pero que sin embargo era lo correcto. Cuando el sol saliera mañana Emmett estaría preparando el traje para acudir a su cita en el altar. Dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez le hizo feliz. Se daría este gusto y jamás nadie se enteraría de ello.

.

Cómo es de irónica la vida, todo dentro de Emmett estaba sombrío después de que Edward se fuera con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa que sin dudas él también compartía, dijera adiós por última vez y quizás para siempre, sin embargo el día estaba más brillante que nunca, el sol reinaba en lo alto del cielo, pero no para él. Al menos ya no.

Ese último beso de despedida que acaban de darse logró detenerlos en el tiempo, nada podía importarles menos, nada era tan único y tan sublime como poder tocar esos labios que hace tanto tiempo ambos añoraban, que ambos extrañaban. Nada se asimilaba a lo increíble que había sido la pasada noche. Pero sin embargo la felicidad era opacada por la maldita realidad.

Estaba seguro de que después de Edward no habría nadie que le hiciera vibrar de la manera que él lograba hacerlo. No se sentiría completo nuevamente. Pero era lo que él mismo estaba cosechando y no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, por mucho que esto le destrozara. Lo amaba, y de eso no había duda alguna. Lo amaría por el resto de su existencia y en eso ya no había vuelta atrás. Porque simplemente así estaba predestinado.

Ni su corazón, ni su mente y menos su cuerpo querían aceptar la separación. No concebía imaginar cómo sería despertar a diario en los brazos de alguien más que no fuera él. No quería tener que cumplir con sus deberes de hombre, no quería ser padre y menos quería casarse. ¿Pero ya qué remedio había si dentro de unas horas estaría parado a los pies de un altar para contraer las sagradas nupcias con una mujer que no amaba?

Antes de eso preferiría morir… Pero era un cobarde y no lo haría. De hecho, ya lo había intentado en silencio un par de veces pero nunca se atrevió a concretar nada en contra de su vida. No por temor a la muerte, sino por el dolor que podría causarle a los suyos. Al menos tenía el consuelo de un lindo recuerdo. De un amor único, prohibido, tormentoso pero lejos el más hermoso de su vida.

Ya era casi la hora y agradeció su suerte de pertenecer al género masculino ya que su mayor trabajo en este día sería conseguir que la corbata de seda se mantuviera en el mismo lugar alrededor de su cuello y no pasar horas en el ritual de maquillaje y peinado que de seguro su novia estaría ahora. No quiso compañía ni a nadie que le ayudara a arreglarse, prefería estar solo. Así al menos tendría un tiempo para calmarse y rendirse ante su fortuna.

Quería que Edward estuviera con él en este momento, pero quizás era lo mejor desde ahora en adelante que se mantuvieran lo más alejados posibles. Tal vez con el tiempo podrían comportarse simplemente como amigos, aun cuando dentro de ellos quedara esa semilla de amor en el corazón de ambos.

Tomó su saco y caminó hasta la puerta para ya dirigirse a la iglesia, el nudo que en ese momento se formó en su garganta comenzó a asfixiarlo, tardó un tiempo considerable en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Finalmente estaba listo para emprender camino aunque no literalmente.

De pronto recordó algo importante, quería llevar consigo algo de su antigua felicidad, por lo que antes de salir tomó de un viejo libro la única foto que tenía con el hombre que amaba, la observó un minuto y la guardó el bolsillo interior de su saco, quería al menos mantener eso cerca de su corazón. Para darse valor, para convencerse a sí mismo de que esto era realmente lo correcto. Y que al menos Dios lo recompensaría algún día por su sacrificio. No es como si estar con Rosalie toda una vida fuera un suplicio, o un castigo, pero este acto lo alejaría definitivamente del amor de su vida.

Encendió el motor de su convertible, prendió la radio para distraerse. El camino se hiso más corto que nunca, en sólo quince minutos había llegado a la parte trasera de la iglesia que era donde debía dejar su coche, ya después él y Rosalie partirían en una Limusina decorada —Cortesía de los padres de Rose — Y ya más tarde alguien de su familia recogería su amado auto. Bajó de él y cómo si se dirigiera a su funeral, y no a su boda, caminó hasta la entrada principal para encontrarse con sus padres que ya habían comenzado a saludar a los invitados que en su mayoría habían llegado.

—Estamos orgullos de ti hijo. —Dijo su madre al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Eso le subió un poco el ánimo, al menos algo podía rescatar de todo esto. Sus padres serían felices.

—Gracias mamá. —Respondió de manera sincera su abrazo.

—Ya es hora, ahí viene Rosalie, apúrate, se supone que debes estar frente al altar esperándola.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar de fondo. Sus manos estaba cubiertas de sudor, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. La hora había llegado.

Rosalie se veía radiante, hermosa, más que una mujer parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Ya toda minúscula valentía de romper su palabra se esfumó, no podía hacerle eso.

La ceremonia inició, el sacerdote comenzó con la clásica misa para bendecir la unión, pero a pesar de que todo el mundo escuchaba en silencio, no lograba prestar atención a la voz solemne del santo padre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua salina y poco a poco sus facciones y semblante se fueron al suelo. No había nada que Emmett pudiera hacer ya para liberarse de tal dolor y sufrimiento que sólo crecía a medida que la ceremonia avanzaba. Trató de ver a Rosalie a los ojos y aferrarse a imaginar una vida con ella, como se suponía debía ser. Pero no pudo.

No tuvo valor para detener esto antes y menos lo haría ahora. Dejó de respirar y vio pasar su vida delante de sus ojos, miseria y engaño, vivir de ahora en adelante fingiendo ser alguien que no era, pretendiendo aprender a amar a alguien que nunca estaría a la altura de lo que Edward lograba causar en él. Esa era la vida que le esperaba con ella, al no amarla, al no desearla como debiera tendría que vivir inmerso en la mentira. Al estar su corazón a kilómetros de distancia junto a un hombre que quizás también estaría en las mismas condiciones que él.

—Emmett, mírame.

Emmett sintió un nudo en la garganta y levantó la cara apenado.

—Mírame a los ojos, por favor.

El sermón del sacerdote seguía inmiscuyéndose por sus tímpanos pero toda su atención se enfocó en la escrutadora mirada de la que sería su futura esposa en unos segundos más.

—No quieres esto… ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué dices?

—Esto —Ella señaló su alrededor con una mirada disimulada —tú y yo… juntos.

—Rose yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

El sacerdote le hizo recitar los votos y Emmett respondió automáticamente el "Sí, acepto" que no deseaba pronunciar. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando tocó el turno de Rosalie, su mente estaba inmersa en otro mundo, pero siempre atento al momento en que debía poner las argollas y besar a la novia.

—No, no acepto.

Un murmullo colectivo de asombro se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

—¡Qué! —Miró a Rosalie asombrado, incrédulo. Siquiera había tenido tiempo de dimensionar el favor que ella le estaba haciendo.

—Eso, no acepto. —Ella se acercó y le habló con el tono de voz suficiente como para que solo él la escuchara.

—"Te amo, pero no voy a condenarte a estar junto a mí sabiendo que no me amas".

Él nunca le había dado razón a Rosalie para sospechar nada, siempre, salvo en el resto-bar hace ya casi un par de meses se había comportado distante con ella. No entendía el por qué de sus palabras, aunque la respuesta debió parecerle obvia. Durante toda la ceremonia su cara demostraba más vestigios de un funeral, más que de una boda.

—No lo entiendo. Respondió a pesar de que intuía la razón.

—"No creas que no me di cuenta Emmett, es obvio que ese hombre no era un viejo amigo, y no te preocupes, si tú me lo pides no diré nada a nadie, simplemente me haré responsable por cancelar la boda".

—Gracias. — Era todo lo que podía decirle a la chica que le había quitado los grilletes. Se inclinó y levantó el velo de su rostro para besarle tiernamente la frente.

—De nada. —Ella le sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que sentía al dejar ir al hombre que a pesar del secreto que escondía amaba.

No la dejó sola, le ayudó a despedir a los invitados, ya más tarde se daría el tiempo de explicarle a sus padres lo que pasaba, ya no seguiría mintiendo, Rosalie le había dado el punta pie inicial para destapar su verdad, para liberarse al fin de su secreto, por ahora sólo quería ir corriendo a buscar a Edward para contarle que no se había casado.

Corrió al patio trasero y subió a su auto y sin esperar siquiera que el motor entrara en calor lo puso en marcha y apretó el pedal. No sabía muy bien dónde encontrarlo, pero algo le decía que a esta hora el debía estar en la estación de buses esperando para marcharse.

Corrió por los andenes como si el tiempo si detuviera y el encontrarlo pareciera una maldita eternidad. Finalmente lo divisó. Ahí estaba él, sentado en un pequeño banco de pino verde. Con solo una mochila de equipaje.

—¡Edward!.

El ojiverde volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa y en cuestión de segundos estuvo frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Es una larga historia, pero solo diré que la boda se canceló.

No les importó nada ni nadie, no pensaron siquiera en que el terminal estaba repleto de gente, solo siguieron el impulso que el corazón les dictaba y se besaron dejando fluir todo el rigor de la pasión. Al fin podrían ser felices. Al fin Emmett había sido liberado de la prisión a la que él mismo se había condenado.

Ahora sólo les quedaba luchar contra el mundo si fuese necesario por mantener su felicidad. Porque ya no importaba la felicidad ni la aprobación del resto, ya conocía el sufrimiento de primera mano si se alejase otra vez de Edward.

*** Fin***

* * *

><p>NOTA:<p>

**"Describir el amor entre homosexuales no es fácil, así como para ellos tampoco es fácil aceptar su condición, una que no es bien vista por la sociedad. Un amor que está opacado por las críticas de la iglesia, que incluso se piensa es cuestionado por Dios, pero nada ni nadie tiene derecho a decir qué es lo moral y socialmente correcto cuando se trata del corazón. Al fin y al cabo nadie estableció los parámetros ni los límites para el amor. Porque muchas veces el corazón no piensa, ni entiende razones, simplemente se deja llevar, aunque puedas causarle un gran dolor a los que te aman".**

No soy homosexual, pero tengo una amiga que sí lo es, y esta historia está dedicada a ella, por ser mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos cinco años, por que la amo y la quiero por la persona que es y no por su condición sexual. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida, por dejarme consolarte en los momentos de tristeza y por compartir mil sonrisas a tu lado.

Angylito


End file.
